


the full-body experience

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Riding, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: There's nothing quite like a full-body massage after dance practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/7352.html#cutid4). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/834200/4/chansoo-fic-compilation--chansoo-exo-chanyeol-kyungsoo).
> 
> an anon gave me the prompt, "chansoo, kyungsoo helps ease the tension in chanyeol's muscles after practice. winkeu winkeu. p.s. kyungsoo wears two rings. i wonder how that would come in handy..."

* * *

  
Solo concerts are the worst, Chanyeol thinks: so many songs to perform and so many complicated dance moves. He'd been stoked about the prospect of their own stage, spending hours doing what they love and putting on an amazing show for their fans, but on top of the numerous practice sessions, it's a little (a lot) too much.  
  
After preparing for the concert in Wuhan, Chanyeol leaves the practice room feeling like he's about to die. He drags himself to bed and a couple of his Rilakkuma plushies fall on his legs as he hits the mattress, disturbed from their normal place at the bed's railing, but he can't be bothered to put them back. Leaving the lights on, he buries his face in the pillow and groans. His muscles feel like they're bricks taped to his body, weighing him down.   
  
There's a subtle dip at the foot of his bed as someone sits down next to him. A hand smoothes down his back, fingertips digging in between his shoulder blades and rubbing the tension out. He groans again, this time appreciatively.   
  
"Long day, huh?"  
  
Kyungsoo's voice enters his ears and Chanyeol sighs half in agreement and half in relief. He's glad his boyfriend has decided to take pity on him; Kyungsoo (usually) makes everything better.  
  
"Yeah," he grunts, rolling his shoulders to return Kyungsoo's attention to them when his hand starts stroking the back of his neck. Kyungsoo chuckles in amusement.   
  
"So demanding," he murmurs, letting his fingers dance over the ridge of Chanyeol's shoulders. After an impatient huff from Chanyeol, he begins kneading out the knots slowly, taking his time. He curls his knuckles and the warm metal bands adorning his fingers dig into Chanyeol's skin, leaving behind tiny pink marks. The added pressure does a lot for Chanyeol, drawing out muffled noises of pleasure from his throat.   
  
He'd given Kyungsoo one of the rings not too long ago. Chanyeol had tried to do so casually, sliding it onto his finger and taking him by surprise. He lifted his hand and showed Kyungsoo its matching counterpart, telling him it was a couple ring.  
  
"Couple ring?" Kyungsoo studied the band on his finger with wide eyes.  
  
"I-If you want it to be one, anyway," he said, stumbling over his words. He was confident Kyungsoo wouldn't turn him down, but uncertainty crept up on him when he saw the shorter boy's expression.   
  
"You're such a sap," Kyungsoo replied belatedly, spinning the band around his finger. It was too big, Chanyeol noticed, so he hastily took his boyfriend's hand and stuffed it on his index finger instead.   
  
"There," he declared proudly, admiring it from up close.   
  
Kyungsoo decided to wear his ring in public and another one too, a plain silver band on his ring finger. It was thinner than the one Chanyeol had given him and lacked the sound wave pattern etched into its side. Chanyeol caught himself staring at Kyungsoo's decorated fingers more than usual, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together when they were alone.  
  
Kyungsoo's hands make their way down the slope of Chanyeol's back, massaging the muscles lining his spine. Kyungsoo descends with a deliberateness that has Chanyeol shivering, going limp beneath his touch and melting into the mattress. A hand slips underneath his shirt, lifting it up to bunch beneath his shoulder blades as Chanyeol arches his back to make the slide easier. Kyungsoo traces the dimples on his back, smoothing circles into the sensitive indentations. He shudders delightfully, lifting his ass and keening.   
  
Chanyeol's drained enough to take it and in love enough to want it, so Kyungsoo slides his sweatpants down to around his ankles and retrieves the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He massages the swell of Chanyeol's ass, petting over the curves and indulging in the softness of his bare skin before he slicks up his fingers and inserts two between his ass cheeks, rubbing the rim of his hole. It's like he's being massaged _down there_ , one of his fingertips shallowly dipping in and then retreating, gently rubbing the highly responsive skin and muscle. Chanyeol whines for more and Kyungsoo gives it, sliding his finger in all the way to the base of his ring.   
  
He moves his finger in and out languidly, marvelling at the way Chanyeol's wet heat sucks around the slender digit and draws it in every time. When he enters the second one, Chanyeol closes his eyes, focusing on the pleasant stretching sensation. Soon enough he's raising his hips to meet each pump of Kyungsoo's fingers and rutting against the bed when Kyungsoo proceeds to massage his prostate for a full three torturous minutes. He's even sweatier now than he was when he left the practice room, the sheets sticking to his skin.  
  
Before he can come, however, his boyfriend rolls him onto his back. He's feeling a little disorientated, his breath coming out in pants as he looks up at the dark-haired boy with hazy eyes. Kyungsoo's wrapping his hand around his cock, though, and he's stroking and stroking and god if he could just come—  
  
They've been doing this for so long that Kyungsoo can read Chanyeol's body language without any hiccups. Once he spots the signs – the flush of his chest, the shortness of his breath, and the twitch of his hips straining for friction – he slows the pace, sliding his hand up and down and milking his boyfriend's cock so that more precum oozes from the slit and dribbles down the underside of his cock. The slick sounds filling the small room with each pump of Kyungsoo's hand only turn Chanyeol on more, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Kyungsoo swirls the pad of his thumb around the head, which is a shade of deep pink and shiny with moisture.   
  
Kyungsoo regards him with eager eyes. "Are you too sore for me to ride you?"  
  
Chanyeol swallows hard, his mouth thick with saliva. "Nope."  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes light up at his answer. "Good."   
  
The boy swings a leg over him and straddles his hips, running his fingertips through the sheen of arousal coating the head of Chanyeol's cock. Kyungsoo had stripped at an impressive speed (or Chanyeol had been too distracted to notice the alarming rate in which Kyungsoo got undressed) and he wastes no time reaching around and sticking a finger into his own hole. Chanyeol can't help the groan that escapes his lips as he watches Kyungsoo prep himself on top of him with hooded eyes and swollen lips that are slightly parted. He grips the boy's pale calf and massages the smooth skin, squeezing whenever Kyungsoo lets out a throaty moan that makes his cock twitch.   
  
Kyungsoo sinks down on his partner's waiting cock with another heart rate-increasing moan, his own cock standing up in attention and leaking precum after thoroughly fingering himself. Kyungsoo starts off slow before gradually increasing speed, lifting himself up nearly all the way with his arms and dropping back down. He's too loud and unrestrained, giving his body over to pleasure, and there are people in the room next to them, but Kyungsoo's never given a damn and the heat enveloping Chanyeol's cock tells him not to give one, either.   
  
"Your cock's fucking amazing, Chanyeol. It feels so good," Kyungsoo says, his voice gravelly and his speech slurred, drunk from pleasure. "So good." The boy's a panting mess as he bounces on his cock, and his words make Chanyeol moan and grab his hips, lifting his lower half up into him. His boyfriend talking like that makes his belly tighten; makes him act impulsively, selfishly. He takes what's his and coaxes the moans out of Kyungsoo, the repetition of "ah"s that increase in both volume and pitch as Chanyeol drives into him without holding back.   
  
Chanyeol manages one final thrust before he comes, buried to the hilt inside Kyungsoo's ass. He trembles from the sharp sparks coursing through his body, holding Kyungsoo in place as the smaller grinds down on him, rolling his hips and letting out stuttered moans and gasps. Kyungsoo sucks in his thick lower lip and bites down as he reaches his peak, shooting cum all over his tummy and chest.   
  
He sits like that for a minute as they both try to catch their breath, still fully seated on Chanyeol's cock, his upper body slightly slumped over. Kyungsoo slowly lifts himself up and off Chanyeol's lap, and Chanyeol watches his cute ass as he walks off to grab a couple of tissues. He returns to clean them both up, but not before dragging a finger through Chanyeol's come that which had dripped out of his ass and onto Chanyeol's thigh as Kyungsoo unseated himself. Kyungsoo pops his finger into his mouth and gives it an indulgent _suck_ that nearly brings Chanyeol to tears. He tosses the used tissues into the wastebin and curls against Chanyeol's side, pulling the covers up over their half-naked bodies. Kyungsoo rubs Chanyeol's belly as he lies next to him, lulling Chanyeol to sleep. His ring-wearing hand grasps for Chanyeol's, threading their fingers together, big and small.   
  
It's nice to fall asleep this way. 


End file.
